


Gorgeous Nightmare

by pantlesschibi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Acid, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Shiki, Death, Dom/sub, Forced Cannibalism, Graphic descriptions, I Ruin Everything, Imprisonment, Informant Little, Izayas a brat, Kidnapping, Kind of plot/Mostly just smut, Little!Izaya, M/M, Master/Pet, Murder, Murderer!Izaya, Psycho!Izaya, Punishments, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Slight decorphilia, Smut, Spankings, Stabbing, Yakuza Daddy, blowjob, ddlb, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesschibi/pseuds/pantlesschibi
Summary: "Gray eyes train on the movements of his Little from his hidden chair sitting in the lay of shadows of the corner of the spacious bedroom, the rock of his hips as he continues to sink further and further on the others length with persistence. He isn't sure if its the sound of his moans or the bubble of chaotic laughter spilling from his lips that has him hot under the collar, despite the stoic expression gracing his face.  His beautiful creature shimmers with the thin layer of sweat on his shoulders and the slide of beaded moisture down his spine as he rides the life out of the poor soul that lays unsuspectingly under this devious beauty."OrStory about Izaya being a Psycho Yakuza slut (and Shiki's Little)(Daddy Yakuza time :3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zxangetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxangetsu/gifts).



> This is warning::  
> Gay sex, murder, descriptive.
> 
> There.
> 
> <3
> 
> Also, title from Escape the Fate- Gorgeous Nightmare.

 

 

 *~*~*~*~*

Gray eyes are trained on the movements of his Little from his hidden station in the blanket of shadows of the corner of the spacious bedroom, the rocking of his lover's hips as he continues to sink further and further on another`s length with persistence.

He isn't sure if its the sound of his lovers moans or the bubble of chaotic laughter spilling from his lips that has him so hot under the collar, but it's there, despite the stoic expression gracing his face. Just watching him from a distance could bring him to his knees. 

His beautiful creature shimmers with the thin layer of sweat on his shoulders and the slide of beaded moisture down his spine as he rides the life out of the poor soul that lays unsuspectingly under this devious beauty. 

Shiki's jaw sets and clinches at the sight of hands wondering over the dips of his hips, pushing him harder and faster onto his member; growling at the deep moans leaving his perfect pink lips as a sign of achievement as he presses hard into his prostate. He leans over the man, the press of lips and teeth against his jawline and his neck, distracting as he snakes the others hands into the loops of rope tied on each end of the corners of the bedposts- fastening them tightly.

The other has been so blinded by lustful intentions that they didn't pick up on any of the subtle hints or the faint scent of bleach that perfumed the room, or even the shapely outline of a stain on the sheets just below him.

No, he just grasps the edges of the rope like some sort of leverage as he thrusts up into the tight passage of muscle, clamping down against his cock from the sudden uncalculated motion, the ravened male gasping out. 

"Ah, ah. Mister feels so good~," his raven moans out, digging his nails into the man's chest, leaving welts and broken skin in its wake. "Mm, harder, yesss, ah~" Thrusting himself down harder and faster with the harsh slapping of ass cheeks hitting the tops of the other man's thighs as he continues to give him the ride of his life. The burn in his belly from arousal and excitement stirs, nearly boiling over.

But it isn't enough. It never is for him.

Shiki smirks at this knowledge, waiting patiently with the spread of his knees and repositioning of his harden cock within the confines on his white slacks as he watches the show from the sidelines.

The raven hand slides under the pillow, grasping the cold familiar handle and pulling out the flick blade, relishing in the sight of fear in the eyes of the other as they go wide when he expertly snaps it open with the flick of his wrist and runs the length of the sharp blade across his tongue; moan at the slicing pain and the coppery taste of beading blood mixing with his saliva.

With the twist of his lips and flick of his wrist, he brings down the knife and drags the blade unexpected down the center of the captive man's chest, the last few inches of the cut dipping deep into the skin and past the muscles and nerves.  The poor victim under him screams vociferously, echoing off the walls and draining out the sound of slick skin as he continues to ride him, knife still stuck in his soft flesh just before his belly.

The laughter bubbles out between moans of pleasure, the hard organ still sliding in and out of him at a steady rate- the headboard slamming against the wall and the tied arms pulling hard and frantically as he tries to find any way to escape his fate.  

He pulls the knife up and out of the body, the blood droplets splash hot against the pale of his belly and pooling from the wound to run out and under his victims rib cage and onto the freshly washed sheets below.  His fingers dipping into the wound,  the warmth of blood on his fingers has him moaning like a whore in heat, trying to hold back from cumming just from the feeling alone.

The screams continue as he plunges the knife again and again into the man,  slicing down and deep into his shoulder and collarbone up to the underside of this upper arm, he continues to sling stripes of blood along his chest and neck to run down his stomach and hips.

Shiki continues to observe with a pleased look, rubbing himself through his pants with calculated pressure to the wonderfully chaotic behavior of his lover. He loves this, seeing him letting loose; wild and untamed and the complements of red make him a glowing example of perfection.

In his chaotic out lash,  he delivers the final blow prematurely- slicing like butter right through the sternum and piercing his heart directly. The screams all but dying into sounds of gargling and wet chokes.  He feels the last bit of the man's heartbeat pulsing against his hot inner walls as the later begins to soften from the lack of blood flow, giving a last few half breaths before nothing, but wide vacant eyes and motionless lips.

He pouts out into the silence of the room, giving a grunt of discomfort as he lifts off the soft cock, his own cock hard and begging for release. "He doesn't want to play with me anymore, Daddy." He whines, crawling off the bed to walk the short length of the room with a swag to his hips and crawling into the lap of the older man. "Will Daddy play with me now, instead of ~" he purrs into his Dom's neck, cuddling close.

"Well, Izaya-kun. You have to learn to play nicer with your toys. You'll break them all at this rate." He attempts to scold, protective arms wrapping around the Little`s waist, enjoy the warmth of his skin pressing hotly against his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll try better for you next time." He whispers with his bottom lip pinched between his teeth, his hand grasping at the bulge in his Master's suit, massaging it with a small smirk on his lips. Purring as the length throbs and thickens in his grasp.

"Go ahead and show Daddy just how sorry you are, my beautiful boy."

Izaya flushes, looking up into the older man's eyes with nothing but admiration and the swirl of arousal. He kisses his cheek, nuzzling into the man's jaw before he slides out of his lap, dropping to his knees onto the plush carpet floor. He continues palming the hardening cock through the layer of fabric, looking up at him through the thick of his lashes with the biggest set of bedroom eyes he could muster.

He licks his lips, still tasting the metallic ting of blood; it's starting to dry leaving it to change from bright red to a deeper shade that makes his eyes nearly glow in comparison.

He pops the button to the slacks open with ease, thin fingers working it open like a pro. Taking the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down teasingly slow, giggling from the impatient grunt he receives. This is his favorite part; the teasing, the building up of lascivious want and desire.

Pulling apart the opening slit of the pants, rubbing his cock between his forefinger and middle finger and thumbing at the outline of the under ridge of the engorged head through his briefs. Shiki places his hand on the backside of Izaya's head, encouraging him to continue with the process and stop his persistent teasing.   

He mouths at the clothed member, dragging his tongue up it, wetting the cloth and grazing his teeth pulls a much deserve groan from the other's lips. After a few more moments of his teasing, he pulls the top of the briefs down, the cock giving a slight bounce against his Daddy`s stomach- a line of precum strings from the top of the hot tip to his abdomen. 

He licks his lips hungrily, mouth watering in anticipation. Looking up to meet the blown out pupils of his master's, fluttering his eyelashes up at him and a sweet smile on his lips. "May I, Daddy?"

The man smiles down, hand cupping his cheek and he nuzzles into the gentle touch. "What a good boy you are. Of course, good boys deserve a reward, right?" He purrs out, taking hold of his hard, leaking cock and giving it a quick stroke as he brings the tip to just press against the line of his lips. "Now open that beautiful mouth of yours for me, yeah?"

Izaya obeys, sticking out his wet tongue to lick the bitter precum from his tip, moaning deep in his throat at the taste of his Master's fluids. He wraps his lips around the tip, hot and slick, swirling his tongue about the head as he begins to slide the length in and out of his mouth. It takes a few times before he can comfortably take him to the back of his throat, though his gag reflex is all but gone nowadays. He swallows around the thickness of the cock, ignoring the tickle of pubic hair against his nose but moans at the thick scent of musk flooding his senses. He continues to blow him,  sucking and deep throating and pushing past the dull ache of is jaw. 

 Shiki finally pulls him off his cock after a few minutes of blissful pleasure, hands grasping into the dark, damp locks of hair.  He moans deeply at me obscene scene of strings of saliva still connecting his lips to the wet, thick organ; Izaya gives out the smallest whimper, lip pouting out just so at the loss.

Right now all he wanted was to be throat deep around his Daddy's cock sucking him into perfect bliss, but he knew better than to whine, it wouldn't get him to want he wanted.

Bad boys didn't get rewards.

"My, such a good boy~ So very good for his Daddy," he purrs, pulling Izaya up by his gentle lock on his hair and gently kissing the swollen lips; Izaya mewing into the dominants lips, wanting kissing back with everything he had.

His heart raced, swelling from the attention he was receiving from the man. Shiki pulls his Little back on to his lap, grinning as he showers him in kisses. He loved this sweet ball of crazy, all his flaws included (and that includes the unsatisfying need to kill. That's why he lets him play with the ones Awakusu-kai were going to dispose of anyway.)

He wraps his arms around the thin body, lifting him up as he stood and Izaya moaning into the other's neck at the rubbing sensation against his still aching cock. He carries him to the bed, laying him down the width of the bed, not caring if he is laying across the legs of the bled out corpse on the sheets, purring. Shiki admires the naked man in front of him, legs spread wide as an invitation; skin milky white coated in the now dried strips and drops of blood. An aroused growl rips from his throat as he starts to strip off his suit impatiently.

 Once he was voided of all articles of clothing, dropped in heaps on the floor, he grabs the lube kept stashed in the nightstand next to the bed and applying a thick coating of gel to his fingers. Izaya grabs the back of his thighs, pulling his legs up and open as he presents himself to the other, squirming in wait. 

He lets out a gasp as the first slick digit runs across his entrance causing the ring of muscle to spasm at the connect before the digit plunges into the already stretched passage; hot and wet from his previous fornication.

They both know this isn't necessary, but more of a want than a need. They want to feel the warmth of what`s his wrapped tightly around him, the feel of the others rising pleasure as he thrusts and twists more digits into him, scissoring out the muscle and toying with the delicate bundle of nerves, that he could find dead on, even in his sleep.

Three fingers find themselves inside and pressing deep into the tunneling passage, Izaya is a writhing mess of moans and the heavy leaking of precum rolling up his belly button from the current leaning position he is holding himself at.

"Daddy... ah, ahh. Please, fuck me." He moans, begging the older to fulfill his pleas. "I want Daddy's big cock, I've been a good boy for you~  Fuck me, Daddy. Come use your good boy~ Mm, a-ahhh," He gasps aloud, seductive moan at the feel of the hot blunt head pressing at his entrance, teasing the ring of muscle by starting to slide in but pulls out just as the muscle gives way for his entry.

He continues this teasing for a few more times, teasing his raven into a writhing and whimpering mess, finally pushing it in just as Izaya was about to start complaining but instead moans open-mouthed, cock quivering just the slightest at the burning stretch if the others thick member stretching out his rectum.

He slides in inch by inch, slowly, until he is at a hilt, his pelvis pressing firmly to his soft cheeks. The fluttering of muscles squeeze and spasm around him, the others moans and mewls are all the encouragement he needs to grab his thighs as he starts sliding out, just to the head- shivering as the ring of muscle constricts just below the head of his cock and rubs deliciously at the underside of the ridged head.

He thrusts back in with force, the sound of his thighs meeting the others ass cheeks in a wet slap, continuously, fills the room; along with the shake of the bed and the chorus of moans and groans. His pace isn't very fast but consistent and precise, slamming straight into those lovely nerves as they draw out the most beautiful sounds from the man under him.

Shifting positions and placing one leg over his shoulder so he can push in deeper, the tight wet hole sucking him in further. Izaya's head is thrown back and eyes closed, mouth opened as he moans and grasping at the sheets in the death lock of one hand as the other claws at the leg under his neck, leaving crescent shapes into the dead flesh.

Izaya pleas and moans, "Faster, Daddy! Harder~"

Shiki complies, thrusting harder and faster into the smaller man's body, his leaking cock bouncing against his stomach as he is being pounded into the mattress. He lets go of the leg, wrapping his slim fingers around the length of his cock, stroking himself to the pace of his Master`s thrusts. Twisting his fist around his member, moaning relentlessly, the familiar swirl of heat pooling his abdomen and heat at his pelvis. He's close, so close as he calls out.

"Daddy... so close. please. ah, ah..."

With a devious smirk, Shiki complies once again with the wishes of his Little, knowing just what the man wants. He leans forward against Izaya, wrapping his thick,  strong fingers around the slender throat and squeezes. He thrusts harder into the body, squeezing harder every time he pushes in; Izaya gasping for air that never comes, vision begins to become white and spotty and starting to become lightheaded from the starvation of oxygen.

A few more thrusts and Izaya's clawing hard at the wrist holding onto his neck as he cums hard over his own fist and up his stomach and chest mixing with the sweat and drying blood; his inner muscles clamping down with a vice grip as his orgasm is milked from him. Shiki lets go of his neck, taking advantage of the tightness from the assaulting orgasm left behind until he is spilling deep into the raven, painting his insides with his hot, thick cum; riding out his orgasm before leaning forward to kiss the other.

 Izaya gives him a lopsided smile, kissing him back gently. "I love you, Daddy."

He scoops up the smaller man whom giggles and wraps his arms around his neck as he carries him towards the bathroom for a much-needed bath. He will have his men deal with the other problem later.

"I love you, too, my sweet boy."

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Izaya is bored and horny, Daddy takes his good boy toy shopping...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sundays were their day, the day that Shiki was able to escape the responsibilities of the Awakusu-kai location at the gallery and attempt to relax.  Most of the time it didn't work out that way, being called in to deal with whatever 'bullshit' Akabayashi didn't want to deal with- which usually was just about everything.  So far, no one had dared to call or message the overworked executive- probably due to a certain bratty Little turning off the volume to Shiki's cell, officially fed up with his day with Daddy always being cut short.

They were spending the afternoon relaxing on the plush leather couch in Shiki's apartment, the sounds of _Hanamaru Kindergarten_ playing quietly on the television as Izaya watches absentmindedly, sprawled out and head resting on the top of Shiki's thigh.  He is in tight briefs and an overly large shirt of his Daddy's that he had used to sleep in earlier while Shiki is stripped of his usual white pressed suit and replaced for the comforts of sweats and a tee shirt- a rare sight, even to Izaya. 

As much as Izaya loved this simple, quiet time alone with Daddy, he was bored. Plain and simple. He was bored of the show, bored of laying around, bored of watching Daddy pay more attention to the book in front of his nose than him (and possibly even a bit jealous at the lack of attention he was receiving).

He lets out a slightly annoying sigh, in hopes of catching the other's attention,  sighing louder when Daddy doesn't so much as twitch an eyebrow at his Little's actions. This time did the trick though, Shiki's charcoal grey eyes shifting to look down at the young man making such irritating sounds on his lap and set his book aside, fingers running through the glossy dark locks of the Little's hair- causing him to purr on contact.

"What seems to be the matter, little one?" His hand running from the silky locks to gently crease Izaya's cheek, who presses into the touch with much need. He loves when Daddy gives him all of his attention, he doesn't get much of it during the weekdays which leaves him exceedingly needy by the time the end of the week rolls around.   

"Daddy. I'm bored," he pouts, looking up at his Daddy through the thick of his eyelashes and presses his lips to the palm of the hand, warm and welcoming against his cool cheek. 

"Then find something to occupy yourself with, hm?" He responses simply, picking his book back up as a sign of dismissal towards the other.

Izaya wasn't going to have that though, a sly smirk gracing his lips as he sits up and slithers his way into the older man's lap, slipping under his arms with the way he is holding the book to read and Izaya's wrapping his thin, toned arms around Daddy's neck, nuzzling into the conjunction of where neck and shoulder meet. He presses his nose to the flesh, the scent of musk and hints of soap from the early morning shower still lingering on his skin. Daddy's scent always did something to him, whether it calmed him or comforted or made him turned on beyond belief; it always put him under a spell- one in which was cast on him already as he inhaled, fists tighten on to the back collar of the older mans shirt and the whimper moan clawing from the tightness of his throat.

He knew what he wanted, he wanted his Daddy. Every single inch of him.

He wanted to smell him. Feel him. Taste every bit of his savory skin, from the forming beads of sweat on his chest to the dry, chap lips from which a freshly lit cigarette sits perched and perfectly balanced.

He wanted to worship him, his own personal God.

His Daddy.

Shiki huffs out a chuckle from the needy way his Little presses his lips along the lining on his neck, nipping at the sharpness of his jawbone- moaning just from the contact and wash of pleasure to taste the man under him. "Well, my sweet boy, you sure are needy, aren't you?  I suppose it's far past time to get you some new toys to play with, hmm?" He hums, relishing in the younger man's affections as he presses his chest up against the older's. He pulls an inhale of smoke from his cigarette and pats the silky locks of hair, encouraging him to continue with his needy actions. 

"Yes, Daddy~ Good boys deserve new toys, nya?" He purrs, pressing an innocent kiss to the other's lips, moaning at the harsh taste of smoke lingering thick on his lips.

He trails his hands from the back of Shiki's shirt over his shoulders and planting them on the firm chest, clenching at the front of the tee shirt. The heat is swirling deep in his belly and setting ablaze within his pelvis, his cock twitching to life as it presses up against Shiki's abdomen. "Daddy," he whines softly against the chap lips, "I need you~"

"Hmm, and what do you need from me~" He teases, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table and dropping the book to the ground in favor of sliding his cool palms up the back of Izayas borrowed shirt, the younger hissing at the sting of cold against the warmth of his back, arching sharply and pressing in closer to his master.

Izaya hums in the back of his throat, letting his breath ghost over Shiki's lips as he speaks. "You, Daddy~ Touch me, fuck me, make me yours so I can never forget~"

The Little submissive bravely reaching between their bodies, palming over Daddy's crotch- feeling the organ beneath the layer of sweats twitching and growing stiff in his grasp. Gray eyes narrow at crimson ones, he growls, commanding the other to strip quickly and take position bent over the arm of his very expensive couch. He obeys, a sly smirk lining his lips as he presses his knees into the cushion and making a pillow with his forearms, bare ass in the air with a taunting shake.

  
"Now, now. Someone sure is being a bad little boy~ Teasing Daddy like that," Shiki purrs, stripping off his own shirt and tossing it onto the living room floor and taking position directly behind the round, needy bottom swaying in the air for him to use as he pleases. He places the full length of his palm on one ass cheek, cupping it firmly before pulling back all together and landing a hard, firm smack across the unsuspecting flesh- leaving a faint sting where the Raven's ass and thigh meet and the skin stretch tight.

"And bad boys deserve to be spanked, now don't they, I-za-ya~" massaging at the pink mark on his bottom before landing another much harder smack to the same spot. Izaya whimpers out a 'yes' and gives a pleased groan as another smack follows en suite, and then another, each one harder- only giving him mere-seconds between hits to twist his hips or hiss out between clenched teeth as they are embedded into the arm of the couch.

He tries to squirm away from the continued smacking all while moaning and growing harder from the punishment; his wants and needs escalating with each blow he receives, and Shiki knows this as he continues to land them one after another- Daddy knows just what gets his Little boy going, only stopping to look down with a smirk at the red-raw masterpiece he has created on the other's bottom.

"Now, my little brat- are we going to be a good boy for Daddy or no~" and is responded with frantic nodding, the Little shuddering as he licks a path up Izaya's back and biting lightly onto his shoulder, sliding down his sweats midthigh to release his hard, pulsing member with an animalistic groan.

He has no problems sliding his finger across the crease of the young raven's ass and plunging his middle finger deep into the tight passage, rings of muscle flexing against his finger; his walls are still slick and prepped from their round of passion earlier this morning. Yet, he still takes the time to slide his forefinger in also, scissoring him looser. Izaya's purring out a moan as the calloused pads of fingers rub up against the nerves connecting alongside his prostate.

"Ahh...," he gives a groan, pushing his hips down and sinking down to the older man's knuckles, continuing to ride the digits buried deep inside him until he feels them pulled roughly free replaced with the swift pressing of the blunt, saliva slicked head of Shiki's member presses against his entrance. He pressings his hips back, moaning wantonly as it slips in past his tight sphincter.

He holds his Littles hips tight once they are connected to a hilt, giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch of his thick cock before pulling all the way out just to shove back inside, hard. Backs arch and balls slapping against the moist, sweaty skin of the bottoms back thighs; Izaya all but yelps.

He starts a rough, fast pace right off the bat, slamming in and out of the tight hole that is clenching ever so tightly around his hard member, drawing it back in with the man's body- moaning as his prostate is slammed into repeatedly and Izaya's biting hard into the leather interior. "Yes... D-daddy, t-there....please!"

He grips the back of Izaya's neck, fingers curling around and pressing down hard, one hand on his hip to lift him higher as he continues to pound relentlessly into the smaller man's body. Izaya shudders harshly, the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and the gasping for air from his throat pressing into the stiff arm of the couch as he is pounded into has him both lightheaded and ready to explode any second. He muffled pleads and begs for permission to release, his lips pressed so hard down he can taste the coppery beads of blood from the tops of his teeth digging into his inner lip.

Shiki isn't far behind him, his hips sputtering in his rhythm. "Cum for me baby, cum for Daddy, ahh..." He moans out, pressing the neck down harder, clenching the slender conjunction. He feels Izaya tighten around him in a fluttering vice grip, the deep moans, and warmth splattering across his knees signal the raven's orgasm as he chases close after his own. He presses hard, burying himself deep as he cums hard and hot inside the younger man's ass for a second time today, the tight muscles locking up and milking him dry of his orgasm.

Finally, pulling his softening cock free- cum sliding out with the organ and running down Izaya's thighs as the raven catches his breath, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face as he rides his orgasmic high. Shiki tucks himself back in and Izaya curls up in his lap, purring happily with his master stroking his hair.

Izaya gives a yawn and Shiki chuckles sweetly down at his baby boy. "Ah, all tuckered out now, sweetheart. Go ahead and rest then I'll take you out later to pick you out a brand new toy~," he says with a smile, watching him nod in his lap as exhaustion finally takes over.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later That Evening ~ Toy Shopping

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izaya sips on his cocktail, scrunching up his nose at the overly sweet taste as Daddy takes a seat next to him on the barstool- sipping on his own beverage of whiskey and ice. The sounds of the club are deafening, he can feel the bass thumping against his ribcage and pulsing through his veins.  
  
"Pick whichever one you want, just make sure you pick a sturdy toy this time. We don't want to have to replace it so soon again, hmm?" Shiki whispers just loud enough for Izaya to hear, never making eye contact as those devious crimson eyes scan the playing field laid out in front of him.

This club right here, all these people- nothing but things for his amusement, he will choose only the best to be the toy he brings home to play with. Men, woman, and teens just of age enough to be allowed into the establishment- _no one is safe, this is finally his time to choose just who he would like to play with~_

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you," He responded, licking his lips clean from the beverage and locking eyes onto his target on the dance floor. He looks to be a few years older than the young raven, shaggy dark locks and muscles for days. _Yes- this would be the perfect toy for him_.

Once he finishes his drink, he bids farewell to his Master and slithers his way out into the sea of sweaty bodies as they cling and grind against one another to the sound of the music. Izaya isn't shocked by the attention he is receiving as he moves past the bodies, his tight black shorts and button-up blouse showing off the sharpness of his collarbones and length of flawless pale skin, his boots are white laced all the way up his thighs with a sharp incline for the pointed heel.

Once he is within range of his target, he starts to dance- making sure to put on a real show for those close by. He sways his hips and sliding his hands from his thighs to his hair- touching himself all over as others try to slither their way in to do so as well, one man grasps him behind by the waist to pull him close. Izaya giggles and teases, eventually pushing away as soon as he locks those deadly eyes with the sparkling blues of the other- silently coaxing him to come to him, which he does, pulled in like he was put under a spell by the ravened beauty.

He takes over the other males position behind the dancing raven, large hands on his small hips and pressing him back.  Izaya rolls his hips, pressing and grinding his rear back in just the right spots with an arched back and one arm wrapped backward around the back of the man's neck. No words are needed, just the pressing heat of moving bodies and the growls and groans left in his ear from the hot mouth hovering just behind his ear. 

Shiki watches with narrowed, focused eyes- locked on his perfect little raven and scowl of distaste for the man touching all over what is his. He reminds himself that he knows his little boy well enough to know that with his recklessness, this man won't last for very long; just hopefully long enough to satisfy his love's needs. He watches as Izaya leans in close with a razor-sharp smirk, whispering into the other's ear and leading him through the crowd and towards the back exit.

 Shiki keeps a safe distance as he follows, giving a minute in between before he walks out silently himself.  The man's back is turned to him and one hands its grasping tightly at the brick of the outside wall- moaning as the devious Little is on his knees and sucking him greedily. Shiki makes eye contact with his Little as he pulls the cock from his lips and gives him a knowing smirk, giving one last playful lick before Shiki attacks, slipping behind the man with a rag coated in chloroform that he already had prepared in a ziplock bag in the lining of his jacket and placing it firmly on the mans face to cover both his mouth and nose.

The man struggles but loses the battle quickly due to the lightheadedness of alcohol and the blowjob he was just receiving. He goes heavy and limp in Shiki's arms as they both take him around the corner to where Shiki's car is hidden. They make it home without a hitch, carrying the man to Izaya's playroom and tieing him securely to the freshly wash bed, by the posts.

Izaya beams at his new shiny toy, wrapped up tightly in Daddy's arms as he patiently waits to be able to play.

He has the best Daddy, a wonderful Daddy~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture source link:: https://static.zerochan.net/DURARARA%21%21.full.299027.jpg
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment of kudos. If you see anything that needs to be corrected or changed, please let me know. I did FINALLY download Grammarly, so hopefully, I didn't miss much.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Also, Denrinko has a server on discord for DRRR!! You should join us if you are interested. We have DRRR chats, post pictures (including NSFW for those of age, of course), have creator channel for writers and artists, and fanfiction channel. ^_^
> 
> https://discord.gg/zAFeVDC

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to comment and kudo. If you have any ideas you would like to see in this, feel free to share ^_^.
> 
> Also, Denrinko has a drrr!! Server on discord anyone's interested in joining us!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/zAFeVDC


End file.
